


Contacts and Cookies

by Toast_19



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Glasses, Not Beta Read, Wally West wears glasses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29785482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toast_19/pseuds/Toast_19
Summary: Wally West wears contact lenses, and as every person who wears such things it sometimes gets difficult.Or: A story that was originally supposed to be about Wally and his glasses, became a set-up with some plot and a dash of general teenage angst. (Also a bit of shenanigans.)This is a Gen story, could be seen as Teen. Crossposted on Fanfiction.net and Wattpad.Working title: Really? Glasses, YOU.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Wally West
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Contacts and Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is the first time I'm posting on AO3, yay. Hope you'll enjoy this thing of a fanfic. :)!

It all starts off quite normally for Wally West. Everyone in the team is gathered in the kitchen, M'gann is talking enthusiastically about a new cookie recipe she found; Wally is certain he heard something about mayonnaise and chocolate. Artemis made a weird face, to what seemed like what M'gann just said, and made a remark in her suspicion of how 'good' that actually would be. 

Robin is tinkering with his wrist computer, seemingly ignoring everything else, but a little nod of his head in agreement to Artemis's comment said differently. 

Wally himself was currently a little bit occupied, half observing and listening to what was happening around him, not really joining in on this conversation they were having. He was too focused on his english homework, which was due next week. It was probably one of his worst subjects, though to be fair- to him no subject could even compare to _Science_. 

Staring at the paper in front of him, pencil in hand, _ok Wally, next question_ , he thinks and continues to read, ' _What are the subjective and-_ ' , his concentration breaks and he rubs his face in frustration. He did not get enough sleep last night to deal with his english homework. He proceeds to rub his eyes, quickly regretting that decision, said eyes now getting irritated, and in turn, his contact lenses.

 _Ugh, I am so not in the mood for this_ , he thinks and stares towards his friends who are making rapid succession with the topic of the 'chocolate-mayonnaise cookies'. 

"M'gann, I have to agree with Artemis on this," Kaldur says, a look of wariness on his face "Mayonnaise and chocolate seems like a very odd combination for a cookie." 

"Guys I promise," She says, excitingly waving her hands around, "I've read the recipes _and_ reviews, everyone is calling them _amazing_!" 

"Well may-" Robin starts, his tinkering stopping as he does so. But before he can continue an alarm starts blaring, and the voice of Batman appears. 

It seems like they have a mission. 

__________________________________

Everyone gathers around the training deck, a holographic screen of Batman pops up. "I have mission for you," A map replaces Batman's face, "We have gotten Intel from a source that weird activity is happening in this place," the map shows an area of forest way up north, "we have gotten information that a deal might happen soon in this part of Ontari-," 

"Canada, really?" Wally half complained. Batman ignored the comment and proceeded with his briefing. 

"This is a recon and stealth mission and you will be deployed with your stealth gear," even with his cowl on it seemed like his expression became more stern "this means, _no_ explosions, _no_ attracting attention, is this understood?" His strict tone was loud and clear. Probably this time their stealth mission wouldn't go south, or so Wally hoped. 

While everyone was readying themselves to deploy Wally was already in his uniform; recently he had been trying to get on his uniform the same way his Uncle usually did it, it was difficult but he managed, somehow. When getting his uniform in his quarters, he had also left his homework there on a desk beside the bed. 

Standing in the hangar, cowl and goggles already on his head, he was checking his extra snack compartments- because speedsters and food go hand in hand for survival. M'gann was the next to enter. Looking up he saw the rest of them trickling in, but something was a bit off... he blinked his eyes as all of them started to board M'gann's Bio-ship. Sitting down in his seat he rubbed his eyes in irritation.

 _Damn_ , he thought, was his contacts starting to pop out? He was _so_ not dealing with this right now. If it wasn't for his surroundings his mood would have gotten worse, but the tranquility that was emitting from the rest of the team was pretty effective. He checked his other compartments for his extra goggles that had his needed visual strength. 

Sadly he didn't find them. _Damn it again_ , he thought with a frown, had he forgotten his extra goggles at home? _No wait_ , he rebuked to himself, _there is no way that would happen_ , he continued, _...did I forget them at the cave_ ? _Maybe I could-_ but his thoughts were broken as M'gann alerted them of their updated estimated arrival time. 

"We have an ETA of 1 hour and 15 minutes left", Yeah- on second thought, he was _not_ about to ask them to turn around for _this_. He could survive, he just had to take this contact lens out and then pop it back in again. 

He was used to this, dry eyes weren't that weird to affect his contact lenses, but this could cause some issues... He sighed deeply as irritation was bussing under his skin. He turned his seat around; he really didn't want people to stare, while _yes_ \- he was used to this by now, but he really didn't need any distractions. All he needed to do was to focus on this task, it was an _important procedure_. Wally laughed mentally at the ridiculousness of it all. 

When he was done he sat himself in his original position, the others seemed none the wiser about it, either tinkering with their own stuff or talking to each other. Hopefully this time his contact lens would continue to be stuck on his eyeball, _not_ ready to pop out anytime soon. His thoughts started to drift away as he sat there, maybe he should have taken his school-work with him, that would have been helpful, but oh well, too late now. 

The bioship was high up in the sky, not yet camouflaged because of their altitude. Sometimes that was quite nerve wracking, but Wally trusted M'gann not to crash the flying alien airship that they were onboard on. They were high up enough that they had giant fluffy clusters of clouds beneath them, nothing would be able to notice them during the trip. 

The trip itself was rather long, for a speedster at least, but when it started to come to its end he felt like it had _just_ passed. M'gann told them that she was descending and camouflaging the Bio-ship. They were nearing a heavy forested area with a few buildings, _factories probably_ , Wally observed, _but other than that, quite empty-_ or that was what Wally wished it was, at least then they wouldn't need to worry if they made too much noise or _accidentally_ exploded a thing or two. 

As they came nearer and nearer to their landing spot in between the trees, Kaldur stood up and began speaking, "This mission is intel gathering, therefore Robin will follow me," then he motioned for Wally "While Kid Flash is faster i would rather this time you are on lookout duty on the farthest end, near the forest with Superboy," then he continued gesturing to M'gann and Artemis "Miss Martian and Artemis are situated closer to us, working as lookout near us and if something were to happen, works as interference for _both_ ways." As an answer he got a group of nods, and it was well timed because they had just arrived at their landing spot. 

When all of them were in their positions, that's when everything started to go haywire for Wally. 

The usual information that was mentally lobbying between them, according to Robin it seemed like there was a deal happening sometime soon, in _Alaska_ . Which to Wally was rather weird, actually on second thought everything about this was weird, because in all aspects of the locations that could have been a good place for illegal activity, why Ontario of all places? And Alaska, really, _Alaska_ ? It's like the villains were trying to freeze their butts off _on purpose_. 

Though this just might mean that Wally should start thinking of 'expecting the unexpected', you can never really know what could happen next. 

As Aqualad and Robin continued to gather intel, and Miss M and Artemis were on the lookout near the factories, Wally and Superboy were in the tree filled forest trying to keep a lookout for any other weird activity. 

As Wally sped around in camouflage mode, looking for anything that could be considered off, Superboy walked at a bit of a slower pace. After darting around for a while and not finding anything abnormal, other than some squirrels that were fighting each other for some nuts. 

Wally searched for Conner and found him, "Did you find anything?" he asked in a bit of a hushed tone. 

"No, nothing," Conner answered in a murmur, he seemed to be a bit put off by this as I frowned at how weird that was. "Have you tried with your thermal scanners?" he asked. 

At that Wally switched his goggles to the designated mode and ran around, still nothing... There was no way that Kobra _wouldn't_ have any henchmen to protect valuable information, right?

Circling back to where Conner had been, he took off his goggles and looked towards him, "Nope, nada, sorry big guy." Conner frowned a bit at the last comment, making a harrumphing sound, he was a bit 'meh' on that nickname... maybe he would warm up to it in time. 

Leaning back onto one of the trees surrounding them, Wally looked upwards; well at least it seemed like Robin and Aqualad were getting the information they came for. But it was putting him off. "I don't know about you Supey but this smells fishy..." Conner 'hmmd' in agreement, but still had eyebrows knitted in irritation at the, now, second nickname; Conner slipped in a comment about their weird situation "Maybe they were scared or something?"

It was cloudy, not much sun was seeping through the clouds. Continuing his staring upwards, Wally heard something, almost like a _whooshing_ sound, and then he saw it. Two dark figures, but they weren't around Wally or Conner, no they were coming from above. Wally wasn't able to give much of a warning except a rapid and cut off " _Look ou-_ ".

With a heavy _thud_ the two figures landed onto the wet and muddy ground. Superboy gave a roar of irritation and soared forward towards one of the... henchmen? Were they even henchmen, to Wally they looked more like ninjas, at least their outfits seemed to be that. While Superboy was trying to drive off the first one, Wally was getting ready to attack the other one. 

Wally ran forward, goggles still on top of his head, they had caught them off-guard, _this was cheating_ , he thought. The henchman-ninja ducked, crouching down, Wally was so sure that he would catch him that he didn't notice that as the guy was crouched down he took a handful of dirt and _threw it_ , not just anywhere but _onto Wally's face_ and _into his eyes_ . It would be a lie if Wally said it didn't hurt, he blinked and rubbed his eyes but _it wasn't working_. 

He couldn't _see_ . Damn, they were _so_ going to get their asses kicked. 

Listening, he hears the light whooshing of the henchman-ninja and tries to hit wherever that sound emanates from, but instead he hits air. Instead it's he _himself_ that gets hit. 

Wally feels a heavy blow to his side, he stumbles a bit. Then there is another hit, this time to his back making him slipp on the wet surface and falling face forwards onto the muddy ground. He makes a pained groaning sound as he lands. 

The henchman-ninja seemed to be done with him though, probably taking pity on him, Wally could _totally_ still fight. He tries to get up, but the pain to his side, back and his eyes weren't helping. He heard fighting sounds, Conner wasn't down yet. As Wally crawled upwards trying to stand to his feet he heard a _thunk_ followed by a heavy _crack_ of something heavy breaking, a familiar groan filled the air... okay, maybe _now_ Conner was down... shit. 

Wally nursed his side as he tried to stand, it was an arduous task. He healed faster than others, because of his metabolism, but at this moment in time that really made _this_ even more embarrassing to him. 

He had to do _something_ , _anything_ to stop these crooks- but suddenly, he heard a fast _thwip_ cutting through the air, then another, followed by a _heavy thunk_ , was it _Artemis_? 

_We weren't that loud, right?_ He thought. 

Suddenly Wally heard a high pitched wail of surprise, and a hard hitting _thump_ . That _must_ be _M'gann_. Wally stood where he was, one hand still on his face and the other supporting his side; he was happy that the girls had just saved their butts from who knows what, but the bubbling feeling of shame filled his stomach, this could have gone way more awry if it wasn't for them being there. 

A sudden voice in his head popped up, ' _Kal and I found some interesting intel,_ ' in the mental link Robin spoke up, 'B _ut all chatter around this area seems to have gone still._ '

Conner spoke up ' _We were ambushed, by some...-_ ' Wally stepped in ' _Weird Henchman-ninja weirdos,_ ' Superboy looked at him a bit amused but Wally was still rubbing his eyes furiously too notice. ' _Yeah, some 'weird Henchman-ninjas weirdos', apparently._ ' Superboy continued. 

' _Hmm, I guess that must have alerted the rest of them,_ ' Robin said ' _This place seems to be even more deserted than before._ ' Wally swore that he could _feel_ the slight frustration rolling off of Rob. 

'Yeah well, one thing's for sure, they like to fight dirty.' outside of the link Wally made a frustrated noise continuing his blinking and scrubbing. Until he blinked once more and- oh no. 

He could see from one of his eyes again, but some blurriness filled the details of the world. That damn contact lens had popped out, and was probably somewhere on the ground and destroyed, yeah _-no_ , this sucked. He sagged in defeat at the loss.

They all walked back to the bio-ship, all exhausted and none pleased with this mission. At least they hadn't exploded anything, which was _one_ positive aspect.

It was a silent trip back to Happy Harbor. 

__________________________________

When they arrived back at the cave for the mandatory mission debrief, Batman already stood there waiting. 

While it was just one mission, a mission gone awry is still a mission not well done. Batman's figure tall and broodish occupied the space of the mission room.

"What happened out there?" his voice carried out through the room, cutting the silence of the team. 

Kaldur was the first one to answer, "Everything went accordingly at the start," he stated with a tired but patient voice. 

Conner standing next to Wally, continued off of him, "We got ambushed, Wally and I." A disappointed and sour frown framed his face. "They got the drop on us, from above," he continued, looking at the team, uncertainty in his face, "we didn't see it coming." 

M'gann piped up, "Artemis and I acted as interference for both Kal and Robin and Wally and Superboy," She looked towards Batman."So when we heard a huge crack we investigated," Looking back to where Conner and Wally stod she said, "When we arrived at the scene Wally was on the floor and Conner was on top of a fallen tree trunk," she looked back again toward the older man, hesitating a bit but continued "We don't know what happened, but in the end Artemis and I were able to take the er...henchmen-ninjas down." 

Before the stifled silence started up again Robin started to talk, "We were able to gather some intel, such as the place and time of latest shipments and dates," he tapped on his wrist computer, text scrolling upwards on the holographic screen. "Sadly, we weren't able to gather much more than that." He pushed a button on the wrist computer, the holographic screen disappearing with the action. Looking back up towards his mentor he continued. "The ambush on Wally and Conner probably scared the rest of the other hench-ninjas, because all the, albeit subtle, chatter going around the area dissapeared." He said with crossed arms looking as if in deep thought.

Wally was, just like the rest of them, disappointed with this. Only if he had his goggles on, maybe then it wouldn't have gone bad. Maybe if he had a better pair of eyes than what he had, stupid contact lenses. Clenching his hands and frowning at the situation with knitted eyebrows, his cowell had been down since they arrived back. Both of his eyes now clear of the mudd that once was there, the remnants of dried dirt around and framing his face. 

"I was distracted, and too quick" he said looking forward, trying to not feel the shame of his own faulty decisions. "I got incapacitated by one of them throwing mudd into my eyes." he moved his once cleshed hands to cross his arms. He didn't want to say more, so he didn't continue. 

Batman's face was unreadable as usual, but Robin probably knew what it meant. Maybe it could've been anger, or worse, disappointment. Instead of saying anything of the sort, he said "This mission is concluded," he looked to Robin, "Robin, I want a written report on this." Robin made a noise that sounded like a mix between a deep sigh and gurgling, probably because of it being the pinnacle of suffering for the poor bird. 

The reaction lifted Wally's spirits a little bit.

Batman turned around, looking at all of them, "Next time, be more aware of your surroundings," authority strong in his voice. "You can never know what will happen in the field." 

He slowly moved his head a bit, Wally was sure that the bat was looking at him. "Take caution into account." Then he turned around, his cape draped back toward the rest of them, "You're dismissed." Walking away and bringing the tension with him, Batman disappeared out of the room. 

Everyone slumped a little at the mission officially being over, but the lingering animosity of it still lingered. They all moved towards their living quarters and the showers, sweaty and dirt ridden. 

Wally went to his room. Even if he didn't live there, like M'gann or Conner, he still had a space, ether to store his uniforms and other stuff. Often he stayed there if they had missions that stretched into the long hours ending late or just when he wanted to spend time there. Yes, they were a team of superheroes and vigilantes, and they _weren't_ a club, but they still hung out a lot at the cave, whether Batman or any other mentor had told them it wasn't a place to 'hang', it really didn't matter. After all it was now the base of their team, _and_ the home to M'gann and Conner. 

It wasn't really decorated with any fancy wallpapers, but he had managed to bring some things, to make it his own little space. Action figures, comic books from home that he had forgotten to take back, extra clothes and a lot of other stuff. Like his homework, that he had been working on earlier that day out by the kitchen with the others. 

He went to one of his drawers to bring a towel back to the showers. But before he went to shower he took a quick detour to his quarters little bathroom. The bathroom didn't really have a bathtub, but it did have a toilet along with a wide sink with an accompanying mirror. 

Putting the towel on his shoulder he bent down and took his school back with him into the bathroom. Putting the bag onto the sink he began to dig out what he needed. "Aha!" he said with a bit of triumph, bringing out a little blue and white contact lens case. He already stored some contact solution at the cave, 'just in case' he had told himself. 

With the last lens out of his eye his eyesight turned to how it once was; the world wasn't clear anymore, not that it was with gunk in his eyes, but instead the fine details of the world once again disappeared. The irritating feeling of losing that detail washed over him, it wasn't really something he found pleasant.

He turned to walk towards the way to showers and lockers and stepped out of his room. 

____________________________________

When he got back to his room, free from the gunk and sweat from the mission, he sat down onto his quarter's bed. Once again bringing his backpack with him, looking around for two options. Either he could put in new contact lenses, _or_ he could wear his glasses. He didn't often wear them, mostly because he preferred the lenses. 

He hmm'd in thought, either he could pick the lenses and skipp the clunky glasses, _or_ he could pick the glasses and it would be faster. He blinked at his choices, feeling how dry his eyes actually were, they had taken quite a toll today, both with the mud and dirt, _and_ the lenses themselves. While contact lenses were less clunky, they would also make his eyes even more dry, which he wasn't in the mood to deal with, plus taking them out again at the end of the day would just be a hassle. 

_Glasses it is,_ he thought, making a hum in affirmation. Picking out the glasses that were deep in his bag. The case for them was nondescript and black, and inside were a pair of ebony brown glasses. They were in a slightly thicker rectangle shape, tapering a bit out at the ends of them, forming a horned rim. The temples had a dark pine-green strand going through the middle, which reached until the temple tips where it transitioned into black shiny plastic. 

Back when he had gotten them, he was happy with his choice. They were a bit fun, in a 'whimsical' but still 'suave' way. 

As he put them on he moved from the bed and to the desk besides it, his homework was still there, and untouched. Wally sighed in defeat as he sat down and started to work on his homework.

 _Okay_ , he thought and began reading, ' _What are the subjective and objective pronouns in first, sec-_ ', _this_ was going to take a while. Wally sighed again, this time in suffering defeat. 

_____________________________________

Wally heard knocking at his door to his living quarters, startling him from his studying. He turned in his chair a bit, looking curiously at the door. 

A sudden voice spoke up, "Hey Wally." It was Robin. Wally could hear shuffling outside of the door, probably from Robin moving. "It's me," he continued in the same cautious but soft voice.

Wally himself shifted uncomfortably in his chair, worried of what Robin might want to say. 

"Look, I know that Bats can be... harsh and," he continued, there was a small pause of thought, "you might not know this but, he cares," the voice grew a bit louder, almost as if Robin was making sure that Wally heard what he was saying. 

"We- I, I think he just wants us to be prepared for whatever that might happen in the future." he continued. Wally looked back at his almost finished homework, not that Robin knew that. "Even if it includes getting in a fight with cheating _henchman-ninjas_." The amusement in that statement was hard to avoid. His voice became almost somber, "We make mistakes, he knows that..." But before Wally could say anything in response to... whatever this was, Robin continued, his voice a bit more cheery than earlier, not as sombre and seemingly making a subject change; that might have given Wally whiplash if he wasn't used to having convos with his best-friend, who did it frequently enough. 

"Look Wally, M'gann made those chocolate cookies she was talking about earlier today," Wally looked back at the door, "So, if you want some, you better come get them now" he could hear a light cackle coming from the spokesman. " _or_ they might just run out _before_ you get your grubby little hands on them." Robin's teasing tilt in his voice was evident, almost as if he was saying it in a sing songing way. 

Wally rolled his eyes, there was another pause, this one a bit too long. _Why am I not saying anything?_ Wally fretted to himself. But there wasn't anything else _to_ say, so instead he let the awkward silence speak for itself. 

An awkward cough came from the door, "Well, I'm going now..." it was a very awkward statement, but it served its purpose. "If you want cookies, you know where they are." he continued, a little bit smoother this time. And with that, Robin had left. 

Wally was still sitting in his chair looking at the door, still pondering what to do. He bit the inside of his cheek in thought as he looked back at his homework, making the decision to stop for today. He put his books and the rest of his supplies away into his backpack. He only had two more questions, _and_ it _would_ be done... but he could do that _after_ the delicious chocolate cookies M'gann had made.

Wally knew that mistakes happen, he knew that Batman just wanted the team's best, they were _heroes_ after all, and every mistake can lead to a life being lost and- _okay_ , he was riling himself up again. The mission was over, he did wrong, It happens, It's okay.

Maybe, maybe he just really needed those cookies, and well, he probably wouldn't mind a little bit of company as well. 

Exiting his living quarters he ran to the kitchen where the rest of the team was situated. He could see the group sitting there by the counter on the 'bar-stools', M'gann was taking out the newly made 'chocolate-mayonnaise' cookies, and he could already smell the amazing fragrance of chocolate. 

He _zipped_ up to them as M'gann was plating the cookies. "Mmm, thanks beautiful, they look _delicious_ ." Wally commented, making a content hum of appreciation. _Oh sweet mother of cookies, don't ever leave._ He exasperated in thought. Munching on the cookies, he was too distracted to notice everything around him. 

"Hey!" he said, mouth still full and munching on the cookies. "These are amazing M'gann!" He looked from the cookie in hand to M'gann, who bore a slightly perplexed face. "Actually, I think the mayonnaise worked pretty well!" She still stared at him, he squirmed a bit and was starting to feel confused at the stare. Why was she staring at him? Then he looked to the rest of the team, and said a little awkwardly but still powering forward, "Hey, _I can't be the only one_ that likes these cookies, right guys?.." The rest of them had similar expressions as M'gann. "Uh, guys?" he finished a little awkwardly.

Following that awkward statement was an awkward pause. Okay, _now_ he was getting unnerved. _How does one break an awkward silence?_ He thought, finding it humorous in this disturbing situation. "Okay, what's wrong?" he said affronted. "And, _why_ are you staring at me like I just did something weird?" Now it was his turn to stare, looking back and forth between all of them, _sounding very_ confused and half devoured cookie still in hand.

"Was it something I said?" now he also _looked_ confused, brows knitting. "Was it that I said the cookies tasted good?" he crossed his arms. " _Come on_ guys, I know I eat a lot, but that doesn't mean I don't have taste buds!" he said, with a sour expression crossing his face. He looked back at M'gann, "Tell them that I'm right M'gann!" While motionioning his cookie hand toward the others. 

M'gann seemed to do a double take, shaking her head a little as if she was coming back from wherever her head just went. "I, uh-" she stumbled, not quite being able to get out the words she wanted to. "No, _no_ , Wally no of course not, I'm happy you liked the new cookie recipe!" She exclaimed, finally getting her words out. Wally sagged a bit in relief. "No I- we- I think, are just a bit surprised." 

"Surprised?" Wally said in rejuvenated confusion. "Why?"

"Well Baywatch," Artemis says, making Wally turn to where she was sitting. "We just didn't know you wanted that much attention." She scoffed a bit. 

Okay, forget unnerved and 'a little confused', he was even more confused. "Attention?" He asked, face contorting.

"Walls, I think she means your fake glasses." Robin stated. 

" _Fake glasses?_ Dude, why would I walk around in _fake glasses_?" He scratched the back of his nape.

"I don't know _Wallace_ , you tell me." Artemis continued as if he had personally offended her. 

When Wally was occupied with Artemis, Robin deemed it was high time to suddenly seemingly _teleport_ , just like a _Bat-ninja_ would do, and then proceeded to grab Wally's glasses. Wally was startled at the action and shouted a small 'hey!' in retaliation, but he wasn't able to grab them back. At times like these he felt like he should be used to his best-friend disappearing and reappearing in unconventional places, but _no_ , he _wasn't_. 

He squinted as he turned around towards the other teen who had just stolen his glasses. "Dude that's not fair, give them back!" he exclaimed, not amused at the situation. Robin in fact, did not give them back. Instead he seemed to be examining them, and then decided to look through the glasses. 

Making a hum in surprise he looked back up, "They're legit." he said, it wasn't phrased as a question. 

Artemis looked surprised, and Wally wasn't exasperated enough. " _Of course_ they are," Wally said all the while rolling his eyes, getting a short break from squinting at them. If Wally was allowed to use Robin's real name(he wasn't), he would have so done it, but instead he continued explaining with a sigh, "I'm near-sighted, and I didn't want to use my contact lenses." he said as if that explained everything. Well, it did to him at least. 

Kaldur, who hadn't said a thing until now, piped up "But, you didn't have those before, correct?" Wally turned to him. 

"Well no? But like I said, I had contact lenses." He answered him truthfully and shrugged. "Also, _Robin_ give me my glasses back!" he turned from facing Kaldur back to Robin, his face now bearing an expression on borderline irritation. Robin reluctantly gave them back, he looked like he couldn't care less about Wally's mood, raising an eyebrow behind his own sunglasses. 

When Wally had put his glasses back on again, Conner started "Well, they suit you", but before Wally could even utter a thanks, Artemis decided to add " _Yeah_ totally, they make you look like the nerd you are." daring to snort a little. 

Wally, affronted at her comment, squaked and started to have another argument with her. M'gann was not having it, so she cut them both off before it got too feisty. "Why aren't you wearing your contacts now, then?" 

Wally got a bit embarrassed at that, looked off to the side so he wouldn't have to meet her or anyone else's eyes. He of course remembered the whole ordeal that had happened during the mission, but he was not going to bring that up, and that it was the reason for him staying incapacitated on the ground for such a long time. 

"Eh," he started of, a little unsure of what to say, "They got destroyed after the mission, all of the mud in my eyes kind of affected them," he gained a bit more confidence and looked back to her, "One of them popped out and the other I took out when we got back." he shrugged at the end, not really knowing what else to do. 

Conner reached forward towards the bench picking up one of M'gann cookies and said, "how can you even see?" 

Wally snorted at that and responded, "Well _Supey_ , it's not as if my eyesight is _negative four_ . It's only like a negative one and some more." Conner looked indifferent at the nickname. _Aha! At least he is warming up to that second nickname_ , Wally thought, amused at the prospect. 

Robin, who was still standing up, decided to sit down, but not _by_ the counter, no of course not, instead he decided to sit _on_ it instead. It was better than the floor, at least he would be able to have a conversation with him without having to bend over the counter or talk into thin air. "Well, why don't you wear them more often?" Robin asked bluntly. 

"Contacts are usually easier," he said nonchalantly. "Less bulky too, good for running when I have my goggles on." He took the final bite of his cookie that was left and swallowed it, then began to speak again,"I have another pair of goggles, they actually have my visual strength, but... I forgot them at home." After all It is always good to have backups. 

"Huh, well I'm whelmed after that information." Robin commented. Artemis snorted a little. Wally swore that it was a pity snort (it wasn't). 

"It's not like I dislike wearing these," Wally said a bit petulantly, pushing his glasses so they sat a bit higher at the bridge of his nose. "After all, I look _smoking hot_ in them," Artemis snorted again at that, Wally powered on and looked back to M'gann with a finger gun and winking, "Isn't that right, beautiful?" he said, to most of the others that attempt at flirting was pretty lame. And so, the team returned to how it was before. 

Wally sat himself with the others at the counter, and Robin was still on it, sitting next to him at the edge. It seemed as if the group's conversation was going back to the day's earlier topic, M'gann and her 'chocolate-mayonnaise cookies'. The others continued to eat, and talk, and waiver in defeat at their earlier opinions. 

Robin turned to Wally and asked with a hushed voice, "Hey, are you ok?" Robin probably already figured, after Wally had told them about his eye problems, that the contacts were one of the reasons why he got incapacitated. It was probably _as well_ about the little 'talk' they had earlier. 

"Yeah," Wally responded in the same tone, "just a little embarrassed," then he squinted his eyes again, but this time in mock seriousness. "But if you tell _anyone_ , anyone _at all_ ," he started, sourly pouting as he did so, "and I will- _I will-_ " but he didn't know how to end it, luckily Robin interrupted him. 

"Yeah yeah, I know the usual shtick." Robin said, rolling his eyes. A smirk started to form on his lips, "Plus, I'm sure _he_ already knows." he added. Wally sighed deeply in mock defeat, dramatically slumping as he did so. Robin cackled at the reaction. 

And with that both of them turned their attention back to the rest of the team. As their chatter bounced off of the walls, Wally thought that this wasn't such a bad day.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Small fun thing before real notes:
> 
> M'gann: Did you like it? :D?  
> Wally: Yeah! The mayo made it very moist!  
> Artemis: Ew, Baywatch don't say that!  
> Wally: I just said moist?!  
> Artemis: :/.  
> (I head canon that Artemis is not a fan of the word moist.)  
> \---------------
> 
> I did not think I would end up with so many words... I thought maybe 4000 if I got lucky. But NO, It's around 5800 instead. Honestly, I think it's because I had an outline.
> 
> This was not betad, and is still pretty rough around the edges; I apologize if some of the phrasing is weird. Maybe in the future i'll clean it up a bit? 
> 
> This was inspired by a prompt/anon meme at LiveJournal, in the Yj anon meme.
> 
> https://yj-anon-meme.livejournal.com/1399.html?thread=2177655#t2177655
> 
> There was a second one but I didn't save it, and I'm sad that I didn't. Also, yes I know that this prompt is a smut prompt; that's why I said I was inspired by it, the other prompt was more gen. (If I find it I WILL edit this and put the link here!)
> 
> This Fanfic is Teen and up because of the swear words. 
> 
> (Ps. I'm so sorry for the grammar.) 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the story, It was fun to write!  
> Have a great day, :)!


End file.
